Crazy Ex Boyfriends and Obsessive Pimps
by Kira-Lime Orijima
Summary: Hibiya is trying to get over his abusive ex boyfriend, and meets Delic along the way. With a pimp that is searching for Delic on their hands and his ex that doesn't seem to want to let go of the raven, will they survive? Rated T, will change to M eventually.
1. The Beginnning

A dark haired raven came into the bar, sitting down on a stool and ordering up a drink for his boyfriend, tapping his fingers impatiently against the counter. If the bartender didn't get his drink fast enough, his boyfriend would be angry, and he didn't want to stand in the way of his wrath. Next to him, a blonde was sitting, his elbow on the counter as he tapped impatiently with his foot.

"Come on! Where can a guy get a drink around here!?" The blonde next to him whined. He turned and saw the small man. Their eyes met, dark yellow clashing with bright pink. The raven was speechless. His eyes were _beautiful._

The blonde smirked. "Why, hello there~" He purred, eyeing him from bottom to top. Either this blonde was somewhat intoxicated or he was some sort of pervert.

The raven blushed a bit nevertheless.

"..Hi? It's nice to meet you.."

"Well its nice to meet you too, sexy..." The blonde put an arm around him as if he had known him his entire life.

"So, what's a fine thing like you doing here in the outskirts of Ikebukuro~" He purred, smirking.

"Well,I'm here with my bo-" The raven was cut off, when a dark haired man appeared behind them. Hibiya shuddered at the shadow, knowing it was none other than him.

"Ah, there you are Hibiya, you fucking slut.." The brunette said, smirking at the raven and seeing the blonde's arm around him. This made him clench his fists.

Hibiya grit his teeth, closing his eyes tightly and trying to ignore the voice of the brunette.

"Not today, Seiji.." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me... Who are you?" The blonde stood up and loomed over the strange man.

"His boyfriend.." He grinned. "Isn't that right, Hibiya?" He purred.

Hibiya glared at him. "No matter how hard you think about it, I'm still over you.. To tell you the truth, I'm only staying with you because I don't have anywhere else to go.."

The males grin turned into a frown. "You shouldn't deny our love Hibiya.. filthy whore."

He slapped the raven across the face, leaving a red mark. The raven's eyes turned dark with hatred.

"I'm done!" He hissed, before storming out of the bar.

The blonde was now half smiling and half shocked and ran after the small raven. The sky was cold and grey, and it looked like there was going to be a thunderstorm later on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You need to calm down!" He put a hand on his shoulder. "How about you stay with me until you work some things out with your..eh.. 'friend' back there?"

"No.. I couldn't.." He grumbled to himself. "And we'll never work anything out.. He is an asshole.." He stormed out into the rain, deciding that he would walk to the nearest park for the night. Anything would be better then sleeping next to a monster for another night.

The tall blonde sighed and headed back into the bar, mumbling something to himself.

He stopped walking after half an hour, coming to the conclusion that he was lost, and sat down on the curb as the rain began to pour, soaking his jacket.

_'Great I'm lost... Now what?...'_

He sighed

_'Looks like I'm going to have to find away back to my parent's house... Or run back to Seiji..'_

He laid his head down and watched the rain flood the street. After awhile, the silent pitter-patter of the rain turned into the sound of a car pulling up next to him. The driver rolled down the window, revealing the blonde he had met at the bar.

_'Oh great...'_

"Oh hey! Its you! Hibiya right?" The blonde smiled. "You still need a place to stay?"

_"No!"_

He sighed. "Yeah.. I got lost and now I have nowhere to go."

The blonde chuckled. "Get in~"

He opened the car door, feeling a little suspicious when he sat down in the car.

"Are you sure that you're not out to rape me or something?"

"I promise you that I'm not a rapist~ Just a typical 21 year old." He said while smiling. "My name is Delic, by the way~"

"Hibiya.. obviously.. If you haven't heard him scream it loud enough." He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and looking out the window as the car started to move. Slowly and slowly the bar disappeared, and he was hoping that he didn't have to step into it ever again.

"So what's the story with that friend of yours anyway?" Delic said while glancing at the man in the backseat from one of the mirrors.

"He was a old friend.. from high school. We started dating.. and then he turned into a huge douchebag over time." He mumbled to himself.

He traced a hand over a scar on his wrist.

Delic glanced over at his wrist "You cut yourself?"

"Not your business..." He said simply, tugging the sopping wet sleeve over his wrist. He didn't want to waste his time with a sob story.

After 30 minutes of a silent car ride, they arrived at a small apartment building.

They walked up a long flight of stairs up to a room on the second floor. After Delic fumbled with the key, they entered the apartment. It was much nicer than he expected. "So, what do you think~?" Delic said while undressing Hibiya with his eyes~

"It's nice.." He said, disregarding the scent of tobacco. "I feel sort of out of place, though, just walking into a strangers home."

"Well don't! My house is your house! Make yourself at home~" The blonde plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv.

He went into the kitchen, getting himself a drink of water and sitting on the couch opposite him. "..It was nice that you let me stay with you.. even though we are complete strangers..." He muttered.

Delic wasn't paying attention due to how he was admiring the raven "Yeah, yeah.. Its fine." He said while drooling.

"You didn't have to.." He mumbled.

"Oh yes I did! After seeing that monster of a friend you had there, I thought it was my duty to help you~" He pat Hibiya's head like he was a 5 year old little girl, making him grumble silently to himself. "Now since your here... I think I should give you a fun nickname~"

"..You've got to be kidding me.." He growled.

"Awe, You're so cute! Like a little puppy!" He laughed. "I shall call you... Hibi ! Because I'm too lazy to say your full name!"

"Its only two extra letters! It's not like a huge mouthful.." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a lazy person." He said while smiling at Hibiya. "Now where would you like to be sleeping tonight?" His eyes darted to his bedroom door.

"On the couch, of course.. And if I stay here more than one night, I'll need to get my clothes in the morning.." He said. "Where do you think I'll be sleeping?" He asked with a look of suspicion on his face.

"I-I don't know... If you haven't noticed this is a big apartment. There IS a guest room..."

*''Then, I'll stay in there.." He said.

Some silence.

"... So anyway!" He said changing the subject. "How did a sexy little thing like you, end up with such a jerk like that?"

"We were the only gay guys at my school.. not really much of a variety." He said, crossing his legs.

"Oh, I see..." He said.

"Yeah..He took advantage of me a ton.." He said. "But I couldn't resist. I was almost.. trapped."

"So..By take advantage, You mean?" He asked.

_Please say sex, please say sex!_

"Sex.." He said. "Money and sex.."

"Oh... So you have experience then?"

".." He gave him a glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"I.. Uh... Er... Nothing!." He said with a poker face.

_ Shit, shit, shit!_

His glare turned into a sigh. He stood up. "I'm going to bed.. Good night." He said, walking to the guest room.

"Well I just screwed myself..." Delic said when Hibiya was securely in his room. He then sunk into the couch and dozed off.

* * *

_Kira- yay! Chapter 1! :D_

_Lime: I know, right? Hopefully you guys like it so far~ :D So until next time!_

_Hibiya: Adios!_

_Delic: Sayonara!~_

_Kira: And please review! ^^ _


	2. The Nightmare

_Hibiya was walking up into his bedroom and sat on his bed as he watched his boyfriend pin photos up the wall._

_"I just love this one!" Seiji said grinning as he held up one of Hibiya and him hugging under a tree._

_Hibiya smiled. "You love every picture with us in it~" He purred_

_The brunette smiled and put the picture down and sat next to him. _

_".. You know Hibiya.. It's been a few months now... Isn't about time.." He paused and gave the raven a lust filled look. "We started getting a little serious?" _

_Hibiya sighed. "I.. I just don't feel comfortable doing it after just a few month-"_

_"Oh come on Hibiya! Don't be such a prude! Everyone else is doing it! Why not us?"_

_"I don't wanna just do it with just anybody!" He snapped._

_"You're such a girl!" He huffed, glaring daggers at the raven._

_They sat there in silence. _

_Hibiya sighed breaking the silence. "Look Seiji... I'm sor-" He was cut off when the brunette forcibly connected their lips and pushed him onto the bed. _

_"What are yo-"_

_"Shut up!" Seiji growled. _

_He began to strip the raven and himself. Hibiya was utterly terrified when he realized what he was doing. He tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen._

* * *

In the morning, Hibiya woke up at the wake of dawn by his own screaming. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to catch his breath.

There was an instant response from the blonde -who was in the kitchen at the time making breakfast- After hearing the first few screams he burst threw the door expecting to see a murderer looming over the raven. Instead he only saw Hibiya curled up on the bed crying.

"Hibi! Are you okay?" The blonde asked as he allowed himself to breathe.

"Ge-Get out!" He sobbed, his face red. "I refuse to look pathetic.. in front of a complete stranger.." He said in between gasps of breath, whilst the tears kept on coming.

Delic ignored his request and walked over to Hibiya and hugged him~

"its okay, Hibi-chan.. Its okay." He said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down the raven. "What made you cry so much anyway?"

"Nothing.. I don't like to ramble.." His voice cracked, and suddenly he felt much more relaxed in Delic's arms. "Just.. please don't make me explain.."

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to.."

"I can't.." He said, tears pouring down his cheeks and staining Delic's white T-shirt. "Not right now, anyway.."

"Just calm down... Its okay. I don't need to know anything if you don't want me to." He sighed and stood up to go walk out the door. "I'm going to be making breakfast~ come out when your ready..." He said simply.

"Alright.." He said, watching him leave before collapsing onto the sheets again. He rubbed his burning eyes and stared at the ceiling. He came out several minutes later, hair ruffled and eyes red from the overbearing crying.

"Good morning, little Hibi-chan." Delic sang from the small kitchen, trying to be as cheery as possible. "I made you some coffee and eggs and bacon! Dig in~"

He sat down, looking down at the food. He hated eggs. "Th-Thanks.."

Delic looked at him skeptically "If you don't want it, I could make you something else and feed the other stuff to Luke." He said.

"No, I like it.. I'm just not so fond of eggs, that's all.." He said. He took a sip of coffee. "Whose Luke?"

Hibiya felt a bit of jealousy. He didn't know why exactly.

"My dog~" he purred. "He likes to stay in my room until I get home. I guess I forgot to let him out..."

He went over to his bedroom door and opened it and was immediately tackled by an adorable blonde dog.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Delic sang in a tone that most dog owners use towards their pets.

The glimmer of jealousy in his eyes faded. "Oh.. he's cute~" He said, turning his head to look at the dog. "Mine got ran over.. by my mom.."

"..." Delic stared at Hibiya. "Wow... Negative... Bad childhood?"

Luke went over to Hibiya and started to whine for pets/food.

"No.. I had a pretty decent childhood." He pet the dog.

"Ah... So..." There was a bit of awkward silence until the dog began to bark at Hibiya.

"Lukie! Don't bark at Hibi-chan!"

He scratched the dog behind the ears. "It's alright~"

The dog licked Hibiya's hand.

"Awe~! Little Lukie never likes anyone I bring home!" Delic said in awe. "Its so nice to see him being so friendly~!"

He laughed for the first time since he met Delic. "He seems completely friendly~"

"He bites people... Usually when I have one of my friends or a client over, he is close to ripping their throat out..." He pet the friendly looking dog. "But he's seems to like you for some reason."

"..That is sort of scary.." He said, petting the top of the dogs head.

_"Wait.. client? Is he an informant?" _

"What do you mean by client?" He asked curiously, scratching behind his ears.

Delic looked over and smiled.

"I'm a whore." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh..." He said.

_"MAYDAY, HIBIYA, GET THE FUCK OUT!'" His mind screamed._

"I only do it because I never got hired anywhere else and I need a way to get money... I honestly hate my job..." Delic explained while turning on the Tv.

Meanwhile the dog laid under Hibiya's chair.

"Well.. We all hate our jobs, don't we?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so.." The blonde answered while looking at his watch and groaning.

"Speaking of jobs I have to go now..." He grabbed his jacket. "I promise I won't bring anyone home... Keep Luke company and stay out of trouble."

"Okay.." Hibiya said. "I might go to my exes while you are gone to get my things when he is at work.. I'll be careful, I promise.."

"Okay~ the keys are on the table! TAKE LUKE WITH YOU!" He said before leaving.

"Woof!" Barked the dog.

After brushing his hair and rinsing out his mouth with hot water -because he didn't bring his toothbrush-Hibiya grabbed Luke's Leash and the keys on the table and walked out the door.

* * *

_Kira- eh.. So much writing... LIME! DO YOUR JOB AND CORRECT MY GRAMMAR!_

_Lime: Aye Aye CAPTAIN~ -clicks red pen-_

_Kira- Reeevviieeewww~_


	3. The Last Blow

_Heyyy~ Kira here! :D I am very pleased that some of you lovely fans decided to Favorite this~ It made me happy~ ... What would even make me more happy... Would be some nice reviews.. (HINT HINT) The more reviews the quicker the updates! :D_

* * *

Hibiya was surprised at how close Delic lived near Seiji. They were practically neighbors, which was the scary part. He enjoyed the short 15 minute walk to his ex's apartment.

It was nice, peaceful. Luke never pulled on his leash, and never gave Hibiya a bad time. He had a good feeling about the trip, that nothing horrible was going to happen and he was going to get out as safe as possible.

What a stupid idea that was.

When he arrived at the rundown apartment building, he grabbed the key that was hidden under the mat and unlocked the door. He popped his head inside, seeing no signs of life as he slipped in the room and shut the door as quietly as possible when Luke was safely inside.

The blonde dog yawned and jumped on the cream colored couch and closed his eyes for a brief nap. If only he could have been able to do that when he was still with the bastard.

Looking around to observe the room, he found his purple gym bag with his old high school logo written on the side in silver lettering. He picked it up, sneaking past the bedroom door and hearing some slight snores.

_"Fuck!"_

Hibiya tiptoed inside the room as silently as possible trying not to wake the sleeping monster.

"Hibiya~" Seiji mumbled in his sleep.

The raven froze and stared at him.

"Hibiya, make me some more cupcakes.." The man then turned over and continued to snore like a grizzly bear.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he made his way to the black dresser that was hidden in the corner and began to pack his things into the purple bag.

He cleaned out the dresser as silently as possible being sure to grab all the necessary items. He then made his way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was rather small looking. There was blue tiles covering the room from top to bottom, a medium sized bathtub located in the back with ducky shower curtains, a small white sink a little more than 3 feet away from the door, a toilet fairly close to the sink, a medicine cabinet above the sink, and dirty clothes thrown about on the floor.

He sighed maneuvering around the dirty clothes and opening the cabinet. When he opened it, a small glass cologne bottle fell and shattered on the blue tiled floor.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" he hissed

Hibiya quickly packed his bathroom supplies, fairly sure that the sound of the breaking bottle had woken up the brunette in the other room. Running out of the bathroom as fast as possible, he tripped on one of the many pairs of jeans that littered the floor and landed face first onto the hardwood floor.

He gave a small yelp and stumbled to his feet, only to see that Seiji had woken up and was staring down at him.

"Well, well~ Look who came crawling back~" He smirked. "Did you have fun whoring yourself out for the night?"

"I didn't come 'crawling back' " Hibiya said with a scowl on his face. "I came to get my stuff so I could leave you for good!"

"Oh? And where would you be leaving to?"

"None of your business."

"It certainly is my BUSINESS!" The brunette growled while grabbed him by the throat, Hibiya gasping for air. He then proceeded to punch the helpless raven, landing a blow on one of his closed eyes.

At that moment Luke jumped off of his spot on the couch and lunged at Seiji, sinking his teeth into his arm.

"Ow! FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD!" Seiji howled in pain, dropping Hibiya.

Acting fast, the raven grabbed his bag, and dashed out the door, Luke unlatching himself from the man and following after him.

* * *

_Kira- Oh yeah! Whats this?! Another Chapter! _

_Delic-.. I'm not in this one..._

_Hibiya- No your not... I guess I'm the favorite around here~_

_Delic- WHAT!? Kira! I thought you loved me!_

_Kira- I- I do! I just needed a Hibiya chapter and-_

_Delic- LIES! *Storms out of room*_

_Kira- DELIC WAIT! *runs out door* LET ME LOVE YOU!_

_Lime-... Review?_


	4. Black Eyes and Drunken Blondes

_:D Oh wow! Lime and I feel so super loved after getting so many views! And we would like to give a very special shout out to **Felan** for being the first reviewer of the story! We feel loved! And also **er****ih**an - There will be PLENTY of Seiji... I promise you!.. I always end up getting bored and throwing in random plot twists! This one contains random drama and stuff, so Seiji will show up later on... and beat the shit out of- *Gets bitch slapped*_

_Hibiya- STAHP RAMBLING! AND GET BACK TO THE STORY._

_Kira- *sniff sniff*... Okay..._

_Lime- Wow... Hibiya.. Harsh..._

* * *

The injured raven ran all the way back to Delic's apartment, not daring to look and see if his attacker was chasing after him. When he made it to the apartment complex, he finally stopped to take a breather.

He sat down on the front step of the building and gasped for air. It wasn't until he was able to breathe that he noticed the blonde dog trotting toward him. Hibiya smiled and pet the panting creature. "You're a good dog, Luke.." He whispered, scratching him behind the ears.

He walked up the stairs, eager to get back to the apartment and nurse his throbbing eye. when he made it to the room, he unlocked the door with the keys Delic had told him to take and collapsed onto the couch.

He groaned in pain, too tired to get up, until he heard the front door opened and started to smell a subtle hint of alcohol.

"Heyyyy~" Delic slurred, somewhat tipsy. "How was your journey to your exes?" He asked, walking over to the couch with a slight limp.

Hibiya stirred, turning around and looking up at him, revealing his black eye.

"Not so well.." He said.

"Oh, holy fuck! What happened?" He stumbled over to Hibiya. "Why the fuck are you hurt?!"

The dog whimpered and licked Hibiya, trying to comfort him.

"I walked in.. and I had gotten there a little early.." He grit his teeth together to keep the tears from coming.

"That bastard!" Delic screamed. The raven could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm going to beat that bastard if he ever hurts you again!" Delic hugged Hibiya.

"Dont..just.. don't bother." He said, wiggling out of his arms. "I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day." He said, starting for the guest room.

"Then go to sleep my little Hibi~!" Delic said while prancing over to the couch. "I will be in there shortly~" He then burst out laughing.

.. If Luke had hands... He would have been facepalming.

* * *

In the morning, Hibiya woke up to a sober Delic in the living room.

Luke nuzzled his way from under the couch and trotted over to Hibiya to say good morning, rubbing against his leg.

"Good morning, Luke~" He said, petting the dog. His eye was now swollen slightly.

"Hibi-chan..." Delic groaned from the couch. "What time is- Holy hell? What happened to your eye?!" He fell off the couch and crawled over to Hibiya, in shock.

"I told you last night.. But you were a bit too drunk to understand.." He said, sighing. "I went to my exes. I got my clothes.. But I came a bit too early. He punched me, Luke attacked him, then I got the bags and hauled ass."

"Well, I must have been pretty drunk to not remember something like that..." He pet the dog who was happily wagging his tail.

Hibiya sat on the couch, holding his swollen eye. "Hurts so bad.." He whimpered. He was used to getting punched on a regular basis, but it was never that bad.

The blonde looked over at the raven and frowned "...Should I take you to a doctor or something?" He asked.

"No.. They will think that you are the one that punched me in the face." He said.

"Now why would they immediately think that? I could say that I'm your step brother or something. Besides.." Delic examined Hibiya's black eye. "It looks infected. Can a black eye get infected?" He brushed his fingers against the swollen flesh.

He slapped his hand away. "It's just swollen.. Don't worry."

"I'm taking you to a doctor! Its settled! Get ready while I go change~" He ran into his room leaving Hibiya alone with Luke.

"I'm not going to the doctor!" He argued, a frown on his face.

"Yes you are, whether you want to or not!" Delic yelled from his bedroom. "Now get dressed before I have to strip you down and dress you, myself!" He purred.

He growled to himself and went into the guest room, hastily getting dressed.

* * *

_Delic- Yay! I'm in this one!_

_Kira- So you forgive me? :3_

_Delic-... Yes I do!_

_Kira- Yay!_

_Lime-... _

_Hibiya-.._

_Hibiya/Lime-... Review~_


	5. Doctor's Offices and Drunken Promises

_Hey guys, it's Lime! I'm sorry for being a lazy person, but school has really gotten in the way of my responsibilities as co-author. Ill try harder to correct more often, so I don't get bricks thrown violently at me. D: I'm sorry. So, with that being said, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Hibiya yawned, and sat down in a chair next to Delic."I fucking hate these places.." He mumbled, looking up at the skeleton-white ceiling and breathing in the sweet smell of rubbing alcohol and illness.

"Well, this is why you shouldn't date a douche bag!" Delic sang. "You should have found someone better, like me!" He laughed.

_Silence..._

"Where did you go to high school at?" He asked casually, looking at the blonde.

"I don't know.. South Ikebukuro? Even there I was a slut.."

"Nice. I was sort of lucky to even lose my virginity in High School. Everyone used to think I was a prude." He thought back to what Seiji called him the night of the 'incident', shuddering a bit and looking at his feet.

Delic glared at him. "You lose your virginity to that sad excuse for a person?" He growled. Thinking about someone being forced into something they didn't want to do, especially HIS Hibiya made the blonde sick.

"Yeah.. I was pressured, though." He sighed. "I regret.. everything..I have ever done with him."

"I don't blame you..."

_More silence.._

Hibiya shuffled uncomfortably.

A nurse came out into the waiting room.

"...Hibiya... Orihara?" She said, looking up through her round glasses.

The raven stood up and walked over to her.

"Doctor Kisitani will see you now. Follow me, please." Hibiya disappeared with the nurse.

She led him into a room, making him sit down on some annoying crinkly-paper that left a indent. After the nurse left, a brunette with glasses came in.

He smiled brightly as if being punched in the face was some sort of grand achievement. "Hello~ You must be Hibiya!" He sang, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Yeah... Can we just get this over with? I hate doctors offices." He whined.

"Pff- sure!" He got out a clip board and pen. "Now I understand you got hit by your ex, is that correct?"

"Yes.."

He scratched this down on a piece of paper, glancing up when he was done. "So.. I saw you come in with a blonde... He wouldn't.. Happen to be your ex.. would he?" he asked with a concerned look.

"No! No! Of course not! He's just a friend, who thought that I needed medical attention."

He smiled. "Ah, what a smart friend you got there! Even though your eye is actually a very minor case... They can get infected and its well... Not pretty.. Well anyway! You'll just have to take a few pain pills and some antibiotics~"

"Thanks.."

The doctor escorted him out of the doctors office and back into the waiting room, where Delic was waiting, playing Angry Pugs on his U-Phone.

"He said my eye is fine.." Hibiya said, walking over to him, the doctor smiling and nodding.

"Well, At least my little Hibi-chan isn't going to die from a punch to the face!~" Delic said, grinning.

The doctor gave them a prescription for the needed items and they left, the blonde escorting the raven outside.

* * *

After they got the antibiotics he needed, they got in his car. "Thanks.. for driving me here.."

"No problem~ Just promise me you won't get hit by your 'boyfriend' anymore." The blonde growled, pulling into the driveway of the apartment complex.

"He isn't my goddamn boyfriend.." He hissed, disgusted at the thought of still being in a relationship with that creature. "He is my ex."

"Well whatever he is stay away from him!" Delic said while opening the car door for Hibiya,

"I'm staying FAR away from him.." He said, walking into Delic's apartment.

Luke attacked Hibiya when he opened the door and started licking his face. "Awe! Little Lukie missed his Hibi~" The blonde cooed in a voice that would be used to talk to 2 year olds. The blonde dog gave a small 'woof', trotting off to lie on the couch.

As Hibiya staggered to his feet, Delic walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well~ since my pimp says I don't work today and your eye is fine..." He brought out about two cases of beer. "How about we invite some friends over and celebrate?~" He purred.

"I don't drink.." He said. He had experienced what a bitch booze would be on his 20th birthday, the morning after resulting in a hangover the size of Rushmore.*

"... Then what were you doing at the bar that one night~? Trying to get some?" He gave a little smirk, knowing that's the reason he picked up Hibiya in the first place.

"No! I mean.. I don't enjoy drinking all the time.."

"Well tonight you are so going to get wasted with me." He grabbed his phone and started calling random friends.

Hibiya sighed, hoping that it wouldn't be a mistake.

* * *

_Kira- Wait a second.. -flails- WHY DID YOU SHORTEN THIS CHAPTER?!_

_Lime- I couldn't help it! I thought that the next scene deserved its own chapter! /cries_

_Hibiya- Fuck, is this plebian going to have his way with me?_

_Lime- You never know, my little raven, you never know~ /wiggles eyebrows_

_Delic- The faster you review, the more likely I get into Hibi-chan's pants! /sparkles_


	6. A Crazy Night and Love Confessions

_Heyyyyyy! Kira here! I love you all soooo much for reading this story! makes me happy inside! :3_

_Lime- And I'm not important? I roleplay Hibiya and spellcheck and edit all of this!_

_Kira- ... Ssshhhh child.. Back to the fourth wall with you._

* * *

2 and a half hours later, he was high out of his mind.

He was sitting next to Delic on the couch, completely zoned out and staring at the small specks of imaginary color that seemed to cover the room. Meanwhile, the blonde was watching him intently.

_Sweet! My plan worked perfectly! Now time to get in Hibiya's pants! _The blonde thought, grinning like a mad man.

"H-Hibiya... I-I love you... Sooooo much!" He slurred.

_Fuck, I forgot! I'm hammered! _

"...What?" He had tuned out everything all together, looking at the blonde with bloodshot eyes.

"I-I love you... But you're not answering me..." He whispered, eyes half lidded as he swayed to and fro like the Empire State building.

"Oh, really?" He purred, darkened gold eyes glimmering.

"Uh huh! Its true! Why would I lie to a sexy Hibi-chan?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around the raven as if he was his own property.

"Uhhmmmm..I feel the same waayyyy~" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes that were itching as his face flushed.

"Really?!" Delic asked "You.. for real? I love you more... Then I love Luke.."

A dark-haired girl climbed on Hibiya, straddling him and making him feel uncomfortable. "Uhhmm.. Hibiya.. I looove yooou." She trailed off, wrapping her skinny arms around his neck

"I don't like girls.. Heh, my voice sounds funny.." He giggled, amused by his surroundings.

Delic tried to shoo away the girl, falling on top of Hibiya in the process. "Back off, Erika! Hibiya is mine!"

"Mmhhmmm!" He said. He leaned down, licking a small line onto his neck.

"See Erika! We.. We are buddies!" The blonde leaned in, pressing his lips against the raven's. Blood pulsed under his lips as the smaller male began to kiss back in his slightly blazed state, arms wrapping around his neck.

Erika gave a tiny squeak, taking out her phone and taking pictures of the scene that was happening in front of her eyes.

Hibiya pulled away with swollen lips and giggled at her. "Yeah! We are!"

Suddenly, he blacked out completely, waking up in a fetal position on the couch with a colossal headache.

Erika had apparently left sometime during the night, a note next to the couch saying that she had been picked up later that night. Meanwhile, Delic was passed out on the floor next to Luke, mumbling something in his sleep.

_Wow, we were screwed up last night.. _He thought, walking over to the taller male.

"Delic.. Get up.." He whispered, shaking the blond gently.

"Whatever I did, it's Luke's fault.." He groaned in his sleep, rolling over.

Hibiya facepalmed. "Get up..." He whispered into his ear.

"Why?" He groaned, looking up at the raven with bloodshot eyes.

"Just want you to get up~" He said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Yes please~" He groaned, sitting up and feeling dizzy. "Fuck, why does my head hurt?" He asked, walking into the kitchen with Hibiya.

"We got drunk and high.. you admitted some things." He placed the coffee pot on the counter, turning to him.

"You love me.. do you?" He whispered, blushing a bright pink. The blonde twitched, turning away from him and trying to hide a blush.

"I do.."

"..Prove it." He said under his breath.

He walked over to Hibiya, connecting their lips and immediately deepening it, causing the raven's heart to pound in his chest. The raven maneuvered his hands to the front of his shirt, gripping onto the fabric and backing into the counter. Suddenly the feeling of the coffee pot burning his back ruined the mood, making him flinch and pull away. "Jesus, Delic.."

The blonde smiled. "Is that enough proof for you~?"

He nodded, blushing. At that moment, the blonde's phone went off in his pocket.

Delic's pimp was calling.

Perfect.

* * *

_Delic- I sound like a molester in this *poker face* _

_Hibiya- agreed _

_Kira- Smut! *drool* _

_Lime- review~_


	7. A Call and a Moment

_Hey! Longtime no see! Sorry about not posting. I, Kira, have been recently moved away from my best friend, Lime. So we haven't had the time to organise everything... Anyway! Enough about me! **Felan**! I really like your reviews! They make me feel loved! And I love how you caught onto the U-phone and Angry Pugs! :3 Keep up with the reviews! _

* * *

Delic answered his phone. "Hello?" He said flatly. Hibiya grumbled something to himself, wiping up the remnants of spilled coffee from the counter with a paper towel.

"Aye! Delic!" Answered a rough voice from the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?"

"I'm short on some workers today and I need you to fill in for Masaomi."

"Ffft- Fine.. What am I doing?"

"Your selling tonight. Wear something pretty to show off that sexy body of yours~"

Delic rolled his eyes. "Fine.. I'll be there in a few." He said, hanging up the phone and sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who was that?" Hibiya asked, turning his head ever so slightly to hear the verdict.

"Work.." He said, making his way into the bathroom to get ready."I'll be in the shower if you need me." He said, shutting the door.

Hibiya gave a frustrated sigh, wandering out into the living room and switching on the T.V.

The dog walked out from underneath the coffee table, going up to the bathroom door and barking at it.

"Come on, Luke.." He said in a slightly baby-ish voice, patting his leg and watching the dog scamper over to the couch where he sat.

The dog barked a few times and a shirtless Delic came out of the bedroom, wearing only a pair of black skinny jeans that were dangerously tight.

He turned his head to look at him, only to see his half naked body and break out into a pink blush.

"I..Ehh.."

"What? All my shirts are dirty..." He said while walking over to Hibiya and giving him a seductive look. "You don't like it~?" He purred, leaning over close to Hibiya and brushing his lips against his cheek.

He pushed him away. "E-Eh? N-No, I mean.. I-I.." He facepalmed, pink turning into bright tomato red.

"Does little Hibi-chan not like the sexy Delic?" His smirk slowly turned into a grin.

"..Shut up.." He growled

"Oh Hibi~" He said practically stripping off the little clothes he had left. "You KNOW you want me~"

"I-I don't!" His face got flushed and he ran into the guest room, locking the door behind him.

He could hear Delic's amused laughter from behind the door. "HAHAHAH! HE LOOKED SO FUCKING TRAUMATIZED, LUKE!" He cackled. "MOTHER OF GOD!"

"I have a fear of intimacy, alright?! My fucking ex ruined everything for me!" He shouted from behind the door, sitting on the bed and tugging at his hair.

_'The truth comes out..'_

The laughter stopped, and soon there was a knock on the door. "Look Hibi, I'm sorry. I can be a real asshole at times, especially when I come back from work.."

"..It's fine.." He said, sighing. "I was..overwhelmed, I guess you can say..."

"Just come out! I promise I won't harass you anymore.."

"Okay.." He came out of the bedroom, and, without a second thought, blurted out exactly what he thought.

"And yes, you are very sexy!"

_'Nonono! You shouldn't have said that, dumbass!'_

Delic just stared at him in shock.

He flushed a bright red, turning back around and heading for the guest room again to most likely curl up and die.

"Oh Hibi-chan, don't go back in there!" He came up behind the raven and embraced him, his chin resting on his delicate shoulder. "I like that you think I'm sexy. It means a lot to me~" He smiled against the crook of his neck.

"You are probably told that a lot.." He mumbled, face still heating up from feeling his breath against his skin, giving him goosebumps.

"Yes, but hearing it from you is special to me~" He whispered, brushing his lips against his skin.

_'Because I love you..' _The blonde thought, lips still on his neck.

"I-I just don't want to creep you out or anything.." He said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"..You..could NEVER creep me out." Delic then let go of Hibiya and looked at the clock.

"I have to get going.." He said, frowning.

"Okay.." Hibiya said, masking his disappointment with a small, awkward smile.

"I'll be back in a bit. Stay safe.."

Hibiya nodded, watching Delic grab his keys and walk out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Delic returned, walking through the door and shrugging off his jacket. He smelled like sweat and some cheap perfume, his hair a disheveled mess and the V neck he was wearing exposing a collection of bruise like marks that were trailing up his neck and his chest.

Hibiya was on the couch, curled up in a blanket and watching some show that he didn't know the name of. All he knew that it was foreign, and there were a bunch of curses involved. He turned his head, seeing the blonde and biting the edge of his lip.

_'If only those could be MY marks..' _He thought to himself.

"Hey.." The blonde said, walking over to him and sitting down.

"Hey.." He yawned. "How was work?"

Delic yawned, curling his arms around the raven. "Good.." He leaned into the raven, smiling and brushing his inky black bangs out of his face. "You're so cute.." He purred.

"..I'm not.." He said, frowning.

"Yes you are!" Delic pulled him closer, nuzzling into his hair. "You were a lot more cuddle friendly when you were high~"

"What does that mean?" He asked, gradually moving closer into his warm embrace.

"Oh, nothing~ I was just all over you and you didn't care.." He trailed off, brushing his lips against his head. "It was pretty nice~"

He blushed pink, snuggling into him a little bit more. "..I'm not cute."

"Are too." He grinned, kissing his head and wrapping his arms around his skinny waist.

He looked up at him momentarily and kissed him on the jaw, snuggling back into his warmth.

"Hibi-chan?" Delic said blushing. "What are you doing?" _Resist the urge to tackle Hibiya, Delic, Resist it!_

"I-I'm sorry! I ruin everything!" He said, looking up at him with wide eyes full of embarrassment.

Delic gave into his urge and pushed Hibiya down on the couch, climbing on top of him. "No, you don't...That was actually a major turn on for me." He purred, brushing his dark hair from his face and leaning in a bit so their foreheads touched.

His look of slight embarrassment turned into one of relief. "R-Really?" He whispered, their lips just a centimeter away from touching.

"Yes, really, Hibi-chan~" He whispered, lips brushing against his collarbone.

"..If you're going to do that, you should at least call me by my real name.." The raven whispered, tilting his head back to rest on the armrest.

"If you insist, Hibiya.." He smiled, brushing his lips gently against his in a sweet kiss, the dark haired male leaning into it. The room started to rise a few degrees hotter as the blonde parted his lips. His tongue brushed against his bottom lip, the raven eagerly opening his lips for him.

"God, you taste delicious.." He muttered, tongue brushing against his as he explored the smaller males mouth, tongue licking the roof of his mouth and causing the raven to give a tiny moan. While he was doing this, Delic's fingers began to brush against the soft skin of his lower chest elicting a shudder from the raven.

Hibiya pulled away to nibble at the well-defined jaw of the blonde as the other slid his fingers into the edge of his jeans, the raven gasping.

"Want me to stop?" The blonde whispered in a breathy tone into his ear, the raven shaking his head.

"Just don't want to go too far, that's all.." He whispered, connecting their lips again.

Delic smirked against his lips, holding onto the others hips and grinding them together, the raven shuddering at the friction. "Ahn!" He winced, tilting his head back and panting. The blondes eyes darkened at the sight, latching his lips onto his neck and biting down hard, continuing to move his hips against the raven. The room was smothering the raven in heat on his end, letting out a trail of moans

The blonde brushed his lips against the marks, continuing to ride his hips against the raven and loop his fingers into his jeans to get closer to the raven who was slowly melting from under him, grinding his hips rather roughly and basking in the sound of his beautiful moans and gasps. After awhile, Hibiya felt his stomach begin to tighten, the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. "A-Ah! Delic! I-I.."

"I know, I know.." He whispered into his ear, panting and biting onto his earlobe. After the blonde bucked into his hips one more time the smaller male saw white, gripping onto the blondes shirt and shaking, riding against him as he hit his limit. The blonde muffled his little whimpers with his mouth on his, jaw tensing up once he came as well, trembling ontop of the male before collapsing.

They both panted, the small raven panting and giving him a sloppy little kiss on the cheek before feeling himself slowly drift off and fall asleep, the blonde following right behind him.

* * *

_Delic- I don't entirely get into Hibi's pants yet? /whine_

_Lime- It's okay, my little blonde, you'll get your fix eventually. /patpat/ The little scene was courtesy of me, since Kira over here forced me to write it myself! /huff/ So, I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm not used to writing smut that often.. soo.._

_Hibiya- Just ignore her rambling and REVIEW~!_


	8. After the Moment and Before The Storm

_Hey! If your reading this that means Lime was being productive and decided to finish this chapter along with the other one! So I hope 2 chapters makes up for our lack of posting! :3_

* * *

The morning came shortly, the sun rising in the sky and glowing through the white blinds. Hibiya yawned, eyes flickering open and coming eye to eye with the chest of the blonde. He smelled like sweat and some faint cologne mixed in with the smallest hint of tobacco. He inhaled his scent, smiling at the thought of the night before, how they were so close, so unbelievably close for the first time.

"Delic.." He tilted up his head to admire the blonde, lips pressing against his jaw in hopes to wake him.

"Mm..Hibi..nooo.." He whimpered silently in his sleep, fingers knotting in his raven hair. Hibiya sighed, resting his head back onto his chest, savoring the moments that continued until the blonde's phone vibrated. The taller male groaned, pink eyes opening to glance down at the raven.

"Morning, Hibi~" He grinned, leaning downward a bit to give him a small peck on the head before he took out his phone from his pocket. His smile turned into a frown as he read the text, biting the edge of his lip. "..Dammit."

"What is it?" The smaller male asked, getting up and stretching his partially-aching muscles.

"..It was him.." He growled to himself, hand putting the phone back into his pocket and getting off the couch. "I have to meet a client.."

"B-But..You can't leave me.. Especially after what happened last night.." Hibiya's heart was aching. He hated how the man that he loved had to sell himself out to people just to survive.

"If I don't, me and Luke will starve.. I don't want that for us, Hibi.." He whispered, frowning down at the raven.

Hibiya got up from the couch, looking at him with a frown. "Delic..please.. I don't want you to do this anymore.." He whispered, going up to him and wrapping his arms around him. The blonde nuzzled his face in his hair, feeling some warm tears hit the shoulder of his shirt.

"Hibiya.. Don't cry.. please.." He whispered.

"Please, Delic! I'll work.. I'll work my ass off if I have to! Just.. please don't do this.." His voice cracked, his small fingers gripping the back of his shirt.

Delic sighed, kissing him on the head again. "I don't want you to work.. I'd much rather come home to you everyday.."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to sell yourself for cash.. I love you, Delic.." He looked up at him, tears still running freely down his cheeks.

Silence.

"Fine.. But my boss isn't going to like this.." He said, wiping away his tears. "I'll stop by his place.. and explain.." He looked away when he said this, as if he was frightened just thinking about it.

"D-Do you want me to come with you?" The smaller male asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure..He.. He gets scary at times.." He whispered.

Delic definitely didn't want to do this.

But if he wanted to be rid of the shame, he had to.

* * *

Lime: Short chapter, but I have the second to make up for my tardiness!

Kira: Yeah, since apparently you have super ADHD and couldn't finish the chapter for months! /smack

Hibiya: So, please review.. Unless you want Lime to be killed..

Delic: Yeah, that wouldn't have been good.


	9. A Pimp and A Punch

The car ride to the house was a stolid environment.

Hibiya drove, eyes focused on the road as the blonde sat in the passenger seat biting his lip until it bled. He was frightened of what came next. His pimp was never a kind man, in fact he acted viciously when he was angry. He was scared for his delicate little Hibiya who was trying to save him. Trying to save a man who could not be saved. It was ridiculous how much his raven cared for him, how he was practically risking his life to help the blonde live a better life.

They stopped at a nice two story house in Ikebukuro. It didn't look like the residence of someone who exploited women and men daily. In fact, it looked like the sort of place that a family would live. As if it deserved to have some sort of white picket fence around it and a dog sleeping on the porch. But, in reality, it was the coldest place that Hibiya had ever seen.

"Are you sure that I should come with you?" He asked, trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.

"Yes, please... He..kinda scares me at times."

They got out of the car, the blonde following in front of Hibiya as they walked up to the house. The raven gave a steady knock on the door, noticing someone on the other end look through the 'peep hole' that was really just a hole that was drilled through. The door opened.

Well... Hey..." Delic said with a fake smile, coming eye to eye with the man he hated so much. He was tan, dark revolting eyes staring at both of them with a strange intensity. His hair was shaved, his expanse of a body tan and muscular, while his legs were as long and beefy, slightly out of proportion with his upper body. The man's face was handsome, the tiniest bit of stubble on his square face.

"Hello there, Delic~" The male said, smirking in the way that a beast surveys his prey before going into the kill. "Why did you come here today?" He asked. A scantily dressed girl with dark red hair came behind him, looking at the two men with her starved eyes.

"I-I came here.. to tell you.. that.." He started, shrinking under the eyes of the man. "I..I quit!"

He gave a laugh.

"You don't simply quit prostitution.. Either you die or you grow undesirable, Heiwajima.." He smirked, his hand coming out to attempt to caress his face with his meaty fingers. "You look as if you are as fresh as snow.. Looks like you're going to be here for a while."

He pushed the mans hand away, closing his eyes. "Well, I'm done. That's that."

"..If you quit, then who is going to take your place, then? What about this little slut here? Looks like he'll make some fine profit." He smirked down at the raven.

"Don't you dare say that to _my _Hibiya!" He hissed, swinging a punch that hit him square in the teeth, the male reeling back a bit. He came forward, gums bleeding as he gave a disgusting smile.

"Well, two can play at that game. Looks like I'm going to have to ruin him!" Hibiya felt the impact of a punch against his cheek, flesh burning in pain. The blonde threw himself at the pimp, knocking the muscular male to the ground as he started unleashing his fury onto the male who had touched his beloved.

"DONT."

_***PUNCH***_

"YOU."

**_*PUNCH*_**

"EVER."

_***PUNCH***_

"TOUCH."

_***PUNCH***_

"MY."

_***PUNCH***_

"HIBI."

_***PUNCH***_

"AGAIN!"

_***PUNCH***_

Once he had beaten the pimp unconscious, Hibiya pulled Delic off of him and they both ran to the car, getting inside and driving off.

"You shouldn't of done that, Delic!" Hibiya hissed. One side of his face was the color of eggplant, the purple shade spreading from the top of his cheek to the corner of his lip. His pink lower lip was swollen, bleeding a bit.

"Why not? He hurt you!" Delic growled, hands gripping onto the steering wheel.

"He knows where we live!"

"So what? Its not like he can break in!"

"I-I don't want him to kill you!"

"He won't kill me! I'll be the one killing him, if anything!"

"But still.." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I'm afraid!"

"Don't be afraid..I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe, Hibiya.." He whispered, glancing over at the raven who was silently crying.

"..If you do though, It's going to sort of be my fault." Warm tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Shh.. It's going to be fine.. It's all going to be fine.." He said, reaching over and gripping onto the raven's hand in an attempt to comfort him for the time being. Once they got up to their apartment, Hibiya immediately went to the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and pressing it against the swollen flesh.

"My lip hurts.."

"... Well he was wearing a few rings... I'm not surprised..." Delic sat on the couch and was greeted by Luke who was whimpering, sensing that something was wrong as the smaller male sat next to the blonde. The blonde dog came over to the raven and licked him on the face, whimpering silently.

"Hibi... I'm really worried about your face... Its all swollen.." Delic put his arm around the raven, pulling him closer so he was resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine.. Just don't worry about me." He looked up at him, bag of peas still pressed to his face.

"Its all my fault anyway... You shouldn't have come..." He mumbled, looking down at Hibiya and brushing his raven hair out of his eyes.

"Quiet.. It isn't your fault.." He said softly, leaning up and kissing him gently.

He pulled away, still frowning. "I let you come and you got hurt! How I that not my fault?"

"It's his fault.. Not yours." He whispered, his face starting to swell down a little.

"I don't like it when your hurt, Hibi..."

"I'm fine, Delic.." He said.

Silence.

Suddenly, he giggled. "You look as if I'm dying or something! I'm going to be fine, honey."

"I know, I know.. I'm just pissed off that he did that..The only good thing that has come out of this is that he isn't going to mess with me anymore.."

"Yeah.. I guess all the trouble is over." He smiled, connecting their lips.

But guess what?

They were both terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

_Lime: OOOOOH! Cliffhanger!_

_Kira: Yeah, I find this cliffhanger..enlightening. /licks lips creepily_

_Lime: Review, because there is most likely smut in the next chapter! Yay!_

_Delic: Yay!_

_Hibiya: Boo!_


	10. authors note

Dear fans of this story,

I am sorry I am not that big on posting to this Fanfic. This one was being written during a 'Derp', meaning that this was written around the time where Lime lost her phone and we had to resort writing this in e-mail and FB. So its ended up scattered in various different places and it takes a while to get them all. and sadly some have been lost so we have to re-write them. I will try harder I promise

-Love,

Kira and Lime.

(P.s.- this is not an April fools. Also please don't send me rage reviews for getting your hopes up ;w; just trying to inform you)


End file.
